


If Ever You Are in my Arms Again

by jingelbells



Category: JEONGMO - Fandom, TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, jeongmi, jeongmo - Freeform, jeongsa - Freeform, michaeng, saida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingelbells/pseuds/jingelbells
Summary: Jeongyeon and Momo broke up prior to Twice disbandment and after five years, they met again for a reunion concert. Would there be a reunion of hearts as well, or hearts will be broken again?





	If Ever You Are in my Arms Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JeongMo stans in Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JeongMo+stans+in+Twitter).



I

It's been five years and she was not really looking forward to going back to Korea if not only to the fact that she was the only one who was needed to make this comeback possible. OT9 or nothing. Momo grimaced. If Park Ji Hyo didn't personally appear before her on her dance studio in Japan, she wouldn't be here in Incheon airport--no, she swore to whoever god out there that she would never ever come back to Korea. But for ONCEs, who was clamoring for 5years after they disbanded for a reunion show-thing (Ji Hyo was not yet sure the extent of this event until she agrees to come back), she noncommittally told Ji Hyo she will think it through and if she agrees, she will just go to their house. And now here she is.  
She hope she doesn't regret this.

Momo realized nothing prepared her to meeting the other Twice members even after five years had passed. She cut off all means of communication with all of them, even with her J-Line sisters. She was so busy building her dance studio and her as one of the most sought-after choreographer in Japan, she doesn't have time to check her SNS. So when they came one by one her throat constricts on the sight of them. Chae came first and she was enveloped in a tight hug as soon as she entered and saw her. "Unnieeee!!! I missed you! Wow you look so pretty! Wait till Hyung sees you!" she crinkled her nose and pinched Chae's face. "You dont look 30 Chae. You still looked like a baby." she pouted. Tzu Yu entered and smiled when she saw them. Chae immediately run to hug the tall maknae to which made Tzu Yu laugh. Tzuyu hugged Momo and kissed her cheeks. "It's about time unnie. Your dancing prowess is needed here in Korea." Momo laughed. "Nah, you got plenty of great dancers here." The three of them chatted and caught up with their lives. Momo was not surprised that Chae is a composer, singer and producer while Tzuyu is a model and cf queen. She also manages their chains of restaurants on the side. Their happy banters were halted when the rest of the girls came and a tense atmosphere filled the air. Tzuyu beside her clasp her hands tightly as if giving her support. 

"Momoring."

One word. And she felt the walls she built for five years started to crumble. 

"Jeongyeon." She tilted her head to the side and held out her hand for the blonde girl to shake. She smiled tentatively and inwardly sighed when Jeongyeon took her hand for a brief handshake. 

Momo bowed to the other members who seemed to be holding their breathes looking at both of them. She looked at the others and she was working on making sure she wouldn't shed any tears. She must admit it she missed them. They've been together for 7 years before they agreed to go to their separate ways to pursue solo careers. The fast paced life of an idol caught up with them and the last months prior to their disbandment were very toxic. Their frustrations are running high, added to their stress and fatigue. Arguments, hurtful words were exchanged. They all decided to disband for their own sanity but it was not that easy. Living with these people for 7 years--Nayeonie. Sana and Mina. Ji Hyo. Dahyun. Jeongyeon. No, it was never easy. Especially, not for Momo. 

Ji Hyo proceeded with the meeting efficiently, asking for their inputs and ideas. Momo was quiet, her mind wandering away to the work she left in Japan when Chae nudged and whispered sonething to her, "Hyung can't stop looking at you." Momo shrugged and looked at JY's direction and truthfully, she caught her staring at her. She ignored her and focused on what Ji Hyo was saying. 

"So there's a series of shows where we will be appearing, probably an arena show or like Twiceland.."

"Nani?"  
"Why Momo?"  
"Ji, I thought this is just you know, a one time deal."  
"Well initially, yes. But we never anticipated the people's reaction to the announcement. This will be a full comeback with an album and tour. "  
Momo stood up. No.  
"I can't."  
"Why?"  
"it's not my life anymore."   
"I used to be your life Momo."JY whispered.   
"Until I ceased to be yours." momo can't help retorting back.   
"please, let's talk about this."  
"I'm sorry Ji, I gotta go--"   
And with that Momo was out of the door. 

\--  
Momo was everybody's baby, despite being the third oldest in the group. Everybody spoiled her to bits. That's why when they disbanded she was the most affected. She suddenly felt lost, without Twice, without her job, without her security blanket. She can't sing as well as the other members, so going to pursue a solo career is not an option. Where can her dancing lead her? She decided to just go back to Japan and pick up the pieces of her life together.

"Momo! HIRAI MOMO! Stop!"  
Momo didn't look back, and continued to go out of the JYP building. Before she can hail a taxi, Jeongyeon grabbed her arm and yanked her back to the building.   
"Yah! let go of me! " People are looking at them and some are already pulling out their phones so JY pulled her back to the building to a vacant practice room. "What are you doing Jeong?!"   
"We need to talk!"   
"What is there to talk about?"   
Jeong let go of her arm. "Twice. Us."  
"There were no us. Since you--"   
Angry lips crushed on Momo's preventing her to continue what she was saying. She tasted blood on her lips and she tried to push Jeongyeon away. When the older tasted her tears, Jeong probably did too because the kiss became me softer, gentler until Jeongyeon slowly pulled back and touched her forehead to hers.   
"Jeong. Stop. Please. This... Isn't going to work."   
"Momo.."  
"Go back to Sana, Jeong. Or to whoever you have right now. Please... I didn't return for this. We were over from the time you moved out our room!" Momo can't control her tears falling now remembering that day when JY moved out their room and exchanged with Ji Hyo. That was their biggest fights. She confronted Jeong about her growing affection to Sana and when she asked about it Jeong had just lost it, accusing her of making an argument so she can go to Dahyun. She countered that she felt that Jeong had grown cold on her, always nagging her about the smallest things, that she changed alot and not about Dahyun. Jeong went out slamming the door behind her and hours after, she went back, packed her bags and went to the bigger room. Ji Hyo came later that night and tried go comfort Momo but she was was inconsolable. The other members tried to have them talk to no avail. Not long after, they disbanded and Momo never talked to Jeong again. Neither to Sana and Dahyun.

"You couldn't trust me that time Momo. You didn't even run after me!" 

"I trusted you Jeong, body and soul. But I trusted you not to hurt me and you did! With my best friend or should I say, best friends? After Sana who? Mina? Nayeon?" 

Jeongyeon looked away. So the rumors might be true that after Sana, JY dated Mina. And there were some pictures of her going out with Nayeon some years after the disbandment. 

"Please, I have moved on Jeongyeon.I don't want to do this again. I can't suffer the same pain anymore! I put you and Twice in the past. A past I don't want to return to! 

Jeongyeon combed her hands on her hair frustratedly. "Ok! So can you just do this not for me but for the people who put you there--to ONCE?" 

"I have a dance studio Jeong. I have commitments. I couldn't just drop everything and waltz back here as if nothing happened!"  
   
"It's just one month! And it's on October, maybe you can arrange some of your schedule. For once, stop being selfish." 

Pain etched on Momo's face and JY regretted saying it. Momo straightened but glared at her. "Fine. I'll do it. One month. But after that promise that we'll never see each other again, araso? This is the first and last time I'll do this."

II  
Momo departed immediately for Japan after she signed the contract leaving the 8 people on the conference room on their own thoughts. It's been the first time they are all gathered in the same room and they could feel the tension in the air. They haven't discussed what happened 5 years ago prior to the disbandment and Ji Hyo is torn between bringing it up or just sweeping it under the rug. 

"Guys, since we are already sure that this reunion is happening, I think we need to talk. All of us." She looked around who is willing to talk first and everybody has just have their head bowed. 

"Dahyun?" 

"what?" 

"How do you feel about this?" 

"Well, I agree with Momo unnie. As much as I love Onces, I don't think this concert is necessary." 

"But Dubu--" Chae started but Dahyun held up her hand. 

"It's so hard to face you. People whom I trusted and loved my whole life, betraying me. Seeing you all today brings back all the hurt of that day..." 

"It's so big of you to talk Dahyun when you went for Momo after that incident." Jeongyeon talked for the first time, voice laced with sarcasm. Red colored Dahyun's face and her eyes squinted in anger. 

"DON'T YOU COMPARE ME TO YOU UNNIE. I MERELY COMFORTED MOMO UNNIE! AND THE FACT THAT YOU SLEPT WITH SANA?!YOU BOTH BETRAYED ME! 

Sana flinched when Dahyun enunciated the last word. Tears on her eyes, she looked at the girl she hurted 5 years ago. 

" Dahyunnie.." 

"I loved you Sana. You were my world. But I guess, I was never enough." 

"You were hesitant! You always say you are straight! What am I suppose to expect from our relationship? I have needs Dahyun.." 

"Even at the expense of your bestfriend, Sana? You know how Momo loves Jeongyeon right? So being a snake you are decided to just make Jeongyeon drunk and seduce her?" 

Ji Hyo gasped. Sana gaped at her. She didn't know that Dahyun knew about that. Everybody was stunned.   
" Dahyun...I'm sorry. I really am. I loved you. I really did."  
" But at the end, love is not really enough. I forgave you, a long time ago. Not for you, but for me. I almost self destruct. I almost died. But then when I was being revived I realized if you are worth dying for, and I realized you are not. I only agreed with this because of Ji Hyo-unnie. But if we can still stop this before it start, let me get out here. "

Sana sobbed quietly for everything Dahyun said. She regret hurting the girl, even breaking her just because of her selfishness. Now the whole group's friendship is hanging by a thread, because of her. 

Chaeyoung raised her hand and Ji Hyo acknowledged her. "Uhm, since we are bringing all of these into open, I just want ask.. Mina-unnie.. If it was true.. That she and hyung had dated too?"

"Cub,what the--"   
"You never admitted it to me, hyung. So I am going to ask Minari." 

It's Mina's turn to flinch when she heard her nickname roll sharply from Chaeyoung's lips. She looked up at Chae's face, and she knew she had to tell her the truth.   
"Yes, we went out several times, Chae."  
"How long?"   
"3 months."   
"Did you kiss?"   
Mina blushed. "Yes."   
Nayeon protested with how Chae is questioning her.   
"Son Chaeyoung!"   
Chae raised an eyebrow towards the eldest. "Can't handle it unnie?"   
"Can't you just talk about this in private?"   
Chae smirked. "it's better if we let this into open unnie. If you want us to be in this concert, you have to know how WE feel. Why, don't you want us to know you were deliberately distracting Momo unnie so that she would not be together with Jeongyeon?" 

"I did not--" 

"All those time, unnie, even before we debut, you know that there's something between them. However when you were unsuccessful in getting hyung's attention, you manipulated Momo's. Then after everything happened you still pursued hyung. So tell me how you became a real friend to Momo-unnie? "

Nayeon stood up and shouted at Chae." You don't know everything Chae! You don't understand everything!"

Chae stood her ground and looked up their eldest. She respected her unnie but knowing what they did to Momo, she can't just stay silent.   
" I may not know everything, but I know how hypocritical all of you are! You say you love Momo unnie but you all did this behind her back! You don't want to hurt her but you all dated hyung??! Hypocrites, especially you Minari!" 

Jeongyeon stood up and slightly push Chae.  
" Chae that's enough!"

"Or what? You'll punch me? You know how much I love Mina-unnie yet you dated her! Me, your dongsaeng! I shouldn't even call you hyung anymore, should I?" Hurt is evident in Chaeyoung's voice. 

"So I don't also want to do this, I was not expecting Momo unnie would actually relent. But since she did, I am in. But if Momo unnie cancels, I will cancel too." School Meal club glares at their unnies and nodded. 

Jeongyeon frustratedly run her fingers to her hair. She is aware that the maknaes are blaming her, and they have a point. She looked at the people around the table one by one from Ji Hyo to Tzuyu. She loved these girls, they were her family. What have she done? 

" Look guys, I'm sorry. I--I caused all of these pain to all of you, heck probably even the disbandment of Twice. Me, who thought OT9 forever, yet, I unintentionally, broke us apart."   
Tears fall from her eyes. "I, I'll try to make it up to you.. If you will let me. I'll fix this. Just-- allow me please?" 

She sank to her knees and bowed. Everybody gasped, including Chae. Ji Hyo immediately ran to Jeongyeon's side and pulled her up in a hug. 

"Everything's gonna be alright. If we want it to." Tzuyu went to Ji Hyo's side and hug her. Nayeon hugged Jeongyeon and the rest followed to the group hug. They are all still crying but Ji Hyo knows that this is the first step to healing.

III  
"Momo-chan, someone came to see you. She's in the waiting room." Momo raised an eyebrow.

" Didn't you tell them my sched is packed?" 

"I did! But she came from Korea and she's been waiting for 2 hours already and she said she will not leave without talking to you." 

Momo sighed. Who is it this time? She looked at the clock. It's lunch time already and she can hear her stomack growl. She went to her waiting room and the woman stood up upon their entrance. The blonde looked at her apprehensively, not sure if she's going to walk towards Momo. 

"What is it, Sana? You're wasting my time." 

"I just--I need to talk to you Mo." 

"But I don't need to, right? I agree to be on the concert, I'll be there. Now if you'll excuse me, I'l--" 

Her stomach growled and Sana almost grinned. She took Momo by the arm, even she's struggling, and winked on Momo's PA.   
"I'll take your boss off to lunch."   
"You're dead, Minatozaki."   
"I'm already did."   
\--  
Sana took her to a Japanese restaurant that has a private booth. Momo crossed her arms infront of her and looked at sana crossly.   
"Again, why are you here?"   
Sana put down her chopsticks. "I know you didn't want to talk to me but I have to." She inhaled and started slowly. 

"After you left JYP last week, we talked. All of us. It was messy, and it's all my fault. I wouldn't expect you to forgive me, but I just want to personally apologize, even if I am 5 years late.""

"I love Dahyun, you know that. But I always crave for Jeongyeon's attention. I was happy when she started not pushing me away. We were just playing around and we.. Accidentally kiss. I didn't want it to stop, although she pulled away immediately and mentioned your name. I always flirted with her, it was addicting. I just thought, Momo wouldn't mind, she flirts with Dahyun too. But I wanted her so badly, even I know I love Dahyun.. I just want to experience how it is to be with her. "

Momo sighed exasperatedly." Why are you still telling me these, Sana? You had her. I wouldn't take her back. She's all yours. "

" I thought so too. But looking back now, I realized, she never had been. After the disbandment, she never talked to me after that. "

Tears fell down from Sana's face." And I ruined our friendship. What I did was unforgivable just because I was figuring out my feelings--it was too late. I have been calling you for some time, I even went to Kyoto in your house. I tried to see you at work. But i was not permitted to. Mo, I am sorry. It's ok if you'd hate me because I would totally understand."

Momo was silent and Sana sobbed and excused herself to go to the comfort room. The door opened and someone sat on the chair Sana just vacated. 

" Nayeonie? Where's Sana?"

"Still in the bathroom.. I figure out I have to talk to you before she comes back. "

"Why are you doing these? I mean, I was happy, by myself. For 5 years. Ok, so it get sad sometimes but I dealt with it. On my own! I don't even know what you guys are doing with your lives and I don't care! Why do you have to come and bother me?"

Nayeon just sat there and stared at her for a long time. 

" You really grew up so much, Momoring. Gone was the girl who was very warm, and softhearted. "

" You killed her, Unnie, don't look for her."

"I was your favorite unnie--" Momo rolled her eyes, "you are our only unnie--" 

"--and then I was not. "

"look, it's been 5 years Nayeonie. I was out of the picture, you got Jeong already. So why are we still having this conversation?" 

Nayeon looked out at the glass window, seeing the Tokyo landscape. She saw Tokyo dome in the distant, it felt like ages. 

"I-- I love Jeongyeon since we were trainees. She had been a pillar of support for me. She had been my strength, my world. But she--she fell in love with you. Which I couldn't understand. So I tried to separate you,but she still chose you. So I said to myself there's no hope if get her attention so I got yours. To distract you. So that you would spend less time with her. "

Momo raised an eyebrow."I'm aware of that." 

"Chae told me I was a hypocrite--but she didn't know that I genuinely love you. You were the only person who took me seriously when they thought I am a big joke. You always accompany me everywhere, even in vlives when no one wanted to. You see the best in me, in everybody--and I understood. Why Jeongyeon chose you. Because I would have chosen you too. "

" Unnie--it's all in the past. What's important is that, you and Jeongyeon are together and happy."

Nayeon scrunched her nose." Mo, we are not together. "

" Huh?! "

" I dunno where you got your info, but we are not together. We go on friendly dates, I know she tried to love me romantically , but it's just that--I am not you."

She got her phone and texted someone. A few moments later, Mina entered with the swollen-eyed Sana. 

" Hi Momoring? "

" Mina. "

Mina waited for Momo to gesture for her to be seated before she sat between Sana and Nayeon. 

"As I was saying,we went out on dates but we didn't work out because I am not you. Mina?" 

"Well, Jeongyeonie and I went on friendly dates because she was down after the disbandment and just wanted company. So I accompany her but a lot of people saw us so the rumors started."

"Last week, Chae called me a hypocrite and maybe, I was. I enjoyed being cared for by Jeongyeonie, who wouldn't? I was always envious of you, Momoring because she always had taken care of you since debut. She, well we tried to be more than friends so we dated for 3 months... She is sweet, sincere, she's really the best. But she broke up with me. "

"She did?! But why? You are perfect! Pretty, intelligent, classy..." 

"But I am not you, Momoring. I tried to be dorky, to do aegyo, to be funny...she would laugh but then her eyes would look sad. I feel like she was looking for you in all of us."

All of them were silent for a few moments before Momo spoke up. 

"Girls.. really, I mean, I am thankful that you are all here and explaining your side and asking for forgiveness... Thank you. But it's hard for me to go back to Twice. I have my life here. I am happy here. I can't just give up these that I have worked for, what I built for 5 years."

"We just want to talk to you personally, Moguri. We went here immediately after the disbandment but we were not able to talk to you. Thank you... For talking to us." Nayeon stood up, followed by MiSana. Sana is teary eyed again, but is smiling. "Mo, can I ask for a hug?" 

Momo, seeing the crying faces of her sisters, nodded and pulled each girl for a hug. Each girl clung to her tightly, savoring the warm feeling of the hug. Momo felt years of anger, frustration and jealousy were lifted from her shoulders and relief is evident from their faces. 

"You all going back to korea tonight?" 

MiSaYeon looked at each other and shook their heads. "We go tomorrow at dawn. We didn't know how this talk will go so we booked in a hotel. "

" Oh. "

"We'll see you on September?" 

"I will still arrange my schedule. But yeah, I guess so." 

The girls exchange hugs until the three waved from a taxi that will take them to the hotel. 

Momo sighed and look up the crimson Tokyo sky, sunset painting the skies very beautifully. She put her hands on her pocket and instead of taking a taxi she will just walk to the train station, just to clear her head. 

IV

'Tadaima.' Momo said to herself as remove her shoes and wear her sandals. She almost had a heart attack when someone answered 'Okaeri' back at her. 

She rack her brain if Hana or her mom said something about visiting her. Nothing. She grabbed anything that she can use for self defense and went slowly to the kitchen where she heard the voice. 

"Omo, Momo put that down!" 

"Jeong! What are you doing here?! How did you enter the penthouse?" 

"Your mom gave the passcode to me." 

"My mom?! She hates you. Why would she give it to you?" 

"Well, it was really hard. I went to Kyoto yesterday and stayed at your home. But your dad clutched the front of my shirt and almost threw me out the house. I know I deserve it, but I asked for a chance to talk to you." 

Momo pinched the bridge of her nose and she felt the onset of headache. She took a deep breath. 

" Look, Jeong, we have nothing to talk about. We're done, 5 years ago. You made yourself clear that you chose Sana over me when you moved out our room, and that you had some change of heart about me. That's cool, that's fine. After meeting the girls earlier, I forgave them and felt at peace. That would go the same to you. So since we don't have anything to talk about, the door is open, you can leave."

Jeongyeon sighed." I'll just explain my side and then I'll leave. Can we sit down? "

" No. "

Momo left the kitchen and went to her room and locked the door. She sat beside the door and wept. Jeongyeon's presence in her penthouse overwhelmed her, and she doesn't know how to deal with her. 

" Mo. I know you can hear me. I hope you listen to me. "

" I don't have any excuse with Sana. I was drunk, she was a willing partner. I thought she was you. But then she said I kept mentioning your name. But still I cheated on you. With your best friend. With that, that makes me lowest scum on earth. I didn't mean to transfer rooms, I just want to get off some steam but I was planning to apologize later but you didn't want to. I was so ashamed on myself that I just went ahead and exchanged with Ji Hyo."

"We've been together for 7 years.. And I was there feeling complacent. I know I love you, I still do, but a part of me wondering how would it feel to be with someone else?" 

"After the disbandment, I had nightmares every night and Seungyeon-unnie have to sleep beside me and she told me I kept calling your name. I still do. Nobody chases my nightmare away as good as you."

"I realized how I miss you. How every part of my life misses you. That nobody could ever replace you in my heart. Not Sana. Not Mina. Not Nayeon. Only you." 

"If you would not forgive me, I would understand. I gave you so much pain that even a lifetime of apologies would not be enough." 

Momo heard sniffing from the other side of the door so she knows Jeongyeon was crying. She heard some shuffling and Jeongyeon knocked on the door.   
" I'll be going. The food is on the table. I'll see you during rehearsals. "

And then Momo just let Jeongyeon go again, just like that. 

IV

"Momo-chan, someone's waiting for you."

"Nako-chan, I told you if it was Korean, you tell them to go back that I am not here, away, sick whatever."

"No,this one speaks good Japanese. And very very gorgeous." Momo sighed inwardly and opened the door to the waiting room. 

"You! What are you doing here?" 

"Visiting. I want to see you." 

"You've seen me, you can go." 

"Momo-chan! Since when you became so rude? Hi, I am Kitagawa Nako, Momo-san's PA. You are?" 

"Yoo Jeongyeon. Momo's wife." 

"Eh?!" 

"You didn't tell me you were married, Momo-chan."

"I'm not! Not in that sense!" 

Yoo Jeongyeon smirked and slipped her arms on Momo's--just like what she always do. "Momo has been very private with her life that she doesn't mention me. Nor our children." 

Momo tried to unclasp Jeongyeon's hold on her arm. "What children?!" 

Jeongyeon tsked. "Don't let them hear that. They will be very hurt." From the corner of the room she picked up two covered cages and Momo involuntarily squealed. 

"Bbosong! Nanan! Bami!" 

Jeong opened the cage and the 2 dogs jumped immediately at Momo while Bami is looking warily from Jeong to Momo with a bored expression saying, 'I went overseas for this?' 

"You cheater! You know I would not be able to send you away just because the trio are here!" Momo scolded Jeongyeon. 

"Well, I need all the help I need." 

"Need for what?" 

"To win you back." 

"Jeong, we've talked about this. We're over." Nako quietly went out the door to give the two privacy. 

Jeongyeon stepped towards Momo until they are so close that Momo could feel Jeongyeon's breath on her face. "Do you have someone else, hmmm, Momoring?" Jeongyeon asked, while nuzzling Momo's jaw. Jeongyeon hadn't touched her yet, but Momo feels she's on fire. 

"I--" 

"I saw flowers. Takeshi, Takashi, Raijin.." 

Jeongyeon's lips are on her neck now and sucked on her mole. Momo gasped and her knees buckled and felt weak like jelly. Jeongyeon put her arm around her waist to catch her. 

"Do they know your weak spot baby?" Her lips going down to her mole just above her breast. 

"Jeong, no." 

"I can just explore all your moles baby, I've memorized them all. I can make love to you right here, right now." 

Jeong caught her lips and gently sucked on it. Momo moaned. She couldn't help it, it's been 5 years and yet Jeongyeon's lips are still sweet as before. She responded to the kiss and Jeongyeon groaned as she held Momo tigher. 

A loud crash and barking startled the couple and they had to separate. Nanan broke some make up from the table while Bbosong ran around the room. 

Jeongyeon caught the rascals and put them back in the cages. 

"Im sorry, I'll clean up the mess." 

"No that's ok. Nako can clean it. Aren't you suppose to go somewhere.. Like Korea?" 

"Ouch, you wound me, Mo. We were just kissing earlier and you were responding passionately then you are sending me home? Actually, me and the kids just flew here in impulse and I haven't booked a return flight nor a hotel. Would you let us stay for the night?" 

That's what Momo is afraid of. Not of Jeongyeon per se but of herself. She never can resist Jeongyeon, proof that instead of treating Jeongyeon coldly, she acted like a woman so wantonly in love. 

In love? Is she still inlove with her roommate?

V

Momo shrugged of her jacket and throw the car keys on the table. Jeongyeon placed the cages on the corner and let the trio out. Before they can run-off, Jeongyeon whistled and the trio sat down. 

"Sit. Stay. Behave. No ruining of Momo-unnie's sofa or pillow."

Momo sat down the sofa and immediately Bbosong and Nanan went to her and sat kn her lap. 

"Traitors." 

"Unlike someone I know, they are very loyal to me." To which Jeongyeon blanched inwardly. 

Momo cuddled with the two to the pets' delight and lick Momo's face. Jeongyeon's heart was warm with ths sight that she's witnessing right now, just like the old times when Momo would hang out to their house and would play with her pets. 

" Bamiiiiiiii." 

Bam looked at Momo's direction and looked like if he was considering of going to her or not. If it's possible, Bami looked he sighed exasperatedly but went to Momo so she can scratch his chin. 

"Do you want to eat anything? Maybe I can cook up something?" 

"We can order." 

"Ok. What do you want? Jokbal?" 

Momo shook her head. "No, I haven't eaten jokbal for 5 years... Too many memories." 

Jeongyeon squatted in front of Momo's and touched her cheeks. 

"Baby, look at me. I am here. I am not going to leave. I wasted 5 years without you and I hated it, hated my life without you." 

"Why? I am just Momo. Your pabo roommate. Your idiot girlfriend. You had pretty Sana. You had a chance with Nayeonie. You had a chance with Mina. Why do you want to come back to me?" 

Jeongyeon pulled her hand and placed it on her chest, and she can feel Jeongyeon's heart beating very fast.

"You are the only one who could make me feel like this.You make me feel alive. I was hollow but now, when I see you smile, when I hear your laugh, my heart feels full and I feel very happy."

Momo shook her head "But Jeongyeon--I can't. What if you leave again? I was broken 5 years ago. I just built myself back again. And even if I do, you're there in Korea, and I am here in Japan. Long distance relationship would put a strain on our relationship sooner or later and I can't deal with it anymore. So could you please, just leave me alone? I--let's just be civil with each during the promotions, and in the concerts. Anyway, 2yeon has been the strongest ship in Twice--just be close to Nayeonie and--are you listening to me?! "

Jeongyeon is just staring at her particularly on her lips.

" What were you saying? Sorry, just got very, very distracted by this--"

And she kissed her. Hesitantly. Softly and very gently as if she will break Momo. When she didn't feel any protest, she kissed a little more passionately but still very slowly, savoring the moment--the moment that may not happen again so Jeongyeon was taking it very very slow until Momo lost her patience and put her arms around Jeongyeon's neck and pulled her closer and returned her kisses more aggressively. Their make out session has to end because both of them had to breathe but Jeongyeon has a wide grin plastered on her face. 

"That was hot." 

"I am hot." 

"You've always been, baby." 

"Do you want to continue this further?" 

"I--" 

"I won't rush you Mo. If you're not ready, I won't force you. But know that I am decided on pursuing you again." 

"why? So we can have sex?" 

"Hmmm, maybe. Do you want to?" Jeongyeon was kissing her hand and sucking om her pulse point. Momo gasped with the sensation and could felt tingling up to her toes. 

"I am pursuing you again because I love you. And I want you back. But I am going to take this slower, until you are sure." 

Momo sees the seriousness and sincerity on Jeongyeon's face but Jeongyeon sees doubt and uncertainty in Momo's. She stood up and whistled again. The trio rushed to her and she put them on their cages. 

"We'll catch the last flight home, so that you could rest. But like what I said, I am serious in making you love me again." Before Momo could protest, she had picked up her stuff and went out the door. 

\--  
True to her promise, Jeongyeon visits regularly and surprise Momo by bringing food during practice, or taking her out for dinner or just to fetch her home.

"This is getting expensive, Jeongyeon. Your flight expenses are piling up. Can't you just wait for our rehearsals? I'll go to Korea next month."

"I can't wait that long for you to come to me, that's why I need to come to you."

Momo smiled inwardly on how cheesy it sounded. Jeongyeon linked her arm with Momo's and they were walking in a companionable silence. 

"Don't you have a job? You're always here, like weekly."

"Composing and producing songs can be done at home, Mo. And Chae has been arranging it in the studios."

"So how you and Chaeyoung...?"

"Still kind of awkward and some conversation are still stilted. But I think she's pursuing Minari so she's not that grouchy at me. I even helped her in one of their dates."

"Oh."

"Sana and Dahyun are not on the best terms at all. Dahyun still cant forget how Sana seduced me and cheated on you so I am also trying to win Dahyun back. I was such a jerk, Momo. All our friendships were ruined just because of me. And that's why I cannot forgive myself even if you forgave me."

"Who said I forgave you?" Momo asked teasingly.

"I know you did. You may not like me here but atleast you tolerate me. You're still the most kind-hearted person I know, so I know you forgave me."

Momo hummed non-commitically. Jeongyeon put her arms around Momo's shoulder and kissed Momo's temples. Momo smiled on the familiarity of Jeong's gesture that takes her back to the past. But as soon as she remembered, she got flashbacks of the day they broke up, their fight about Sana and the shouting match that ensued. She stiffened, and Jeong could feel her tensed. Jeongyeon blamed herself again for making Momo like this.

As soon as they reached the penthouse, Jeongyeon just left a chaste kiss on Momo's lips and she said goodbye, making Momo feel alone and wanting for more. She wanted to call her back, but something in Momo told her not to. 

VI

Momo is in Osaka for a show and was conversing with some of the male dancers that she's working with when her PA whispered something on her ear.

"Momo-chan, wife at 2 o'clock. And she doesnt look amused."

Momo looked at the direction that she said and she saw Jeongyeon, wearing a suit over her satin blouse and slacks, standing with her arms crossed looking at her very sourly. She went to where she is standing and Momo raised an eyebrow at her. "Why are you here?"

"You didnt tell me you are here in Osaka. I have to ask around your company." Jeongyeon is gritting her teeth and hold Momo's arm tightly. "I thought we are ok?Why are you not even texting me where you are?!"

Momo tried to pry Jeongyeon's hand from her arm. "I don't need to explain anything to you Jeongyeon! As you see, I am at work! And we're not in any kind of relationship that I need to tell you where I am going!"

"Is everything okay here?" A man in his forties, Kaeda-san, approached them. Momo bowed to him and gave him an apologetic smile. "Uh, yes, this is my former bandmate, Yoo Jeongyeon-san."

He regarded Jeonyeon suspiciously. "Is she trying to hurt you, Momo-san?"

"Ah, no. we are just having some disagreement where to eat later, that's all. If you'll excuse us." And she pulled Jeongyeon out of the ballroom.

"I don't like the way he looks at you, Momo."

"He's the director of the show, please, do not make trouble. I don't want to lose this job.And stop being paranoid! He's been nice to me,since we worked in several shows now." Momo sighed loudly. "Why are you here? You could have just waited for me in the penthouse in Tokyo than going here to Osaka."

"I missed you." Jeongyeon said simply and put her arms around Momo's waist and pulled her close to her. Momo stepped back and pushed Jeong lightly.   
"I am still on the clock. I have to go back to the ball room. You want to wait in my room upstairs?"  
"Is that a proposition, Ms. Hirai?"  
"In your dreams, Ms. Yoo."  
"Yes, yes, you are always in my dreams, Momo." To which Momo pushed her away and gave her the card.

\---  
Momo is getting bored with the empty conversations that she was having and she looked at the clock. 20 minutes and she's out. Her presence is required and she needs to socialize so she can get more contracts. A voice startled her along with a large hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, our dear directors. Meet this dancing prodigy, Hirai Momo-san. You know her?" Kaede-san gestured her to the other directors that Momo recognized from other shows.  

"Oh, isnt she one of those 12 member girl group from Korea?"

Momo smiled awkwardly. "No, the 9-membered one. Twice."

"Oh, that one! My daughters love your group!"

"Thank you sir! We'll have a reunion concert this October."

"Oh, that's good.My daughters cried when you disbanded."

"We did too. But we would like to give back to the fans, hence the reunion concert."

Momo chatted with the directors awkwardly, aware that Kaede-san's hand is still on her shoulders. Kaede intoduced her to other directors and producers and she tried to keep the smile on her despite some weird looks from the directors. she knows what they were thinking and she hated it. She doesn't need any favors from him that maybe perceived as exchange for something. Hirai Momo worked hard to get where she is right now  without help from any influential people.

"I can introduce you to my other friends, Momo-san who can help you further to widen your career. Maybe you want to talk this further upstairs. I have a suite where I can call my other friends." Kaede-san said as he led Momo to the elevators. Momo shivered as she could feel Kaeda-san's breath on her neck. She thought if she would be involved in a scandal, all her hardwork will go to waste. What will she do?

"Oh, there you are honey. You going up to our suite? Oh, hello, director-nim. Thank you for being kind and accompanying my wife. But I can take it from here, right, Momoyah?" Jeongyeon was smiling but her eyes looked ready kill. She pulled Momo towards her.

"Wife?"

 

"Yeah, haven't you heard? We've been together for 12 years now. '

"Is that true, Momo-san?"

"Uhm, yeah. "

"So if you'll excuse us, me and my wife will go to the bar. " She bowed to Kaede and pulled Momo out of the elevator.

Momo could feel the anger eminating from Jeong's body.She pulled them to another elevator and punched the floor number. "You told me you could handle him! You're still too kind, Momo to the point of being almost abused! Good thing I was there in the ballroom and saw how he touched you!God I could almost kill him right then and there!" 

"I'm sorry Jeong. I thought if I created a scene, he could ruin my career and my dance school too..."

"But it's ok if he ruined you too, is that it?"

"But he didn't because you were there."

"Good thing I was there. What if I was in Seoul? Ha, Momo? What would you do?" Jeong hugged her tightly and placed her forehead on to hers. "What would have happened if I was not there?I cant imagine what would have I done to him!"

Momo felt the panic on Jeong's voice. She hugged the taller girl tight and whispered words of assurance. The door to the elevator opened and Momo pulled Jeongyeon to her hotel room and as soon as the door closed, Jeongyeon pinned Momo to the door and kissed her roughly. Momo lets her release her pent-up anger until she felt Jeongyeon relaxes a bit. She roamed her hand on Jeong's hair pulling her closer, urging the older to kiss her deeply.Momo, getting impatient, removed Jeong's suit followed by the buttons of her blouse and without breaking the kiss, managed to undress each other. 

As Jeong laid Momo on the bed, she looked at her love in the eye and kissed her nose. Momo pouted and Jeong had to catch her lips again. "Are you sure, love? No regrets?"

Momo rolled her eyes. 'If I stop you, would you?"

"Not if you're already naked and this sexy, no."

"Figures."

And Jeongyeon made love to her all night making up for the lost 5 years between them.

 

Fin

"We would like to thank you everybody for coming to this reunion concert tonight. " Ji Hyo started.

OT9 looked at the sparking lights from the candy bongs all lit up to fill the dome. 

"We missed you. Did you miss us?" Nayeon asked the crowd and was answered with a loud yes!

"Actually, this concert was almost impossible to happen because of so many things. And all the members are pursuing different careers. Would you support us in our different activities?" Chaeyoung asked and the crowd answered yes!

"I am thankful to the support that you have given us before and also now and we would hope you would like our new album!" Mina said.

" Thank you for patiently waiting for us and we hope that you would still be with us until we finish promotions and in the years that will come, you will still support us as Twice!" Tzuyu thanked the Onces and was responded by a cheer. 

"To my co-members, thank you for making this possible.. and thank you for never-ending friendship and love. I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you but you know how much I love you, right?" Sana asked with tears on her face.

Ji HYo went to her an hug her until one by one hugged her until they made their famous group hug.

"OT9 forever?" Ji HYo asked.  
"OT9 forever.Twice Twice, do well!"

It was the encore and the members were going around the stage greeting the fans. Jeongyeon and Momo looked at each other and held each other's hand. "You ready to become Mrs. Yoo?" Jeongyeon only whispered but because of the mic, she was heard by the crowd.The crowd went crazy and but quieted down for Momo, who was frozen on the spot. Tears fell from her eyes but she was smiling. 'Is that a proposal, Ms. Yoo?"

"Well, can't let you get away after this concert." Momo was speechless. She was so shocked that she can't think straight. Then her members sang "Say Yes." urging Momo to say Yes. 

"If I say Yes, what will happen to the 2yeon fans?" which elicited laughter from the crowd. 

Jeongyeon pulled her closer. "I have a ring, but do you still want me to get down on my knees?"

" Hmm, that's a great idea."

"Momo!"

"What?"

"Say yes to me now, so that you will be stuck on me." and she sang their parts in the bridge of their song Stuck.

Momo nodded and the crowd went wild. Jeongyeon kissed her on the lips and jumped up and down like a kid. "She said yes!!!" To which Momo slapped her shoulders and her face very red. 

The crowd cheered loudly and chanted JeongMo until the girls went backstage but they heard Jeongyeon (with her mic still on) "So, will JeongMo fans' number would raise from 30 to 100 because of this?)

"Jeongyeon!"

**Author's Note:**

> This had been in my drafts for a long time and my first story here in A03, yey! This is for my small JeongMo fam in Twitter, (hence the 30 members) who love this very underrated ship of Twice.


End file.
